werewolf king Humphery WHAT!
by my werewolves keeper
Summary: tell you about Humphrey bah i have no idea said Winston. along time ago in the darkest part of the forests of jasper king lycos and luna the queen had to sons a grey wolf with blue eyes and a older and black wolf with red flame like marks from his hind legs up at night the grey wolf was hidden away and his name was Humphrey with royal lycans as parents nothing bad can happen right.
1. Chapter 1: royalty hidden

hello authors UnwarierTitan, Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf, and Me: mywerewolveskeeper and last but not least (defintiely not at all least) CamXAlphaWolf  
and now team werewolf in association with the alpha and omega and werewolf communities:  
Chapter 1: royalty hidden

Night was deep in our favorite forest in Jasper park, Canada as we enter we do not enter on our hero/heroine but some unknown wolfs. Four wolves to be exact, these wolves are definitely not the gang. let see what's going on.

"No! I won't ... you can't make this wolf tell I will not let you hurt him." Said Soulless almost in terror but he was not scared for himself but for his brother.

"Oh come on you might just save your life and you... you…" said Claw as he started to get distracted/irritated by the other two

(side conversation)-(Vero-Rom)

"Yeah and I'm the fucking pope, theres no way you could take the monster of the west!" said Vero in a humorous mocking tone

"I could too! but like your one to talk you can hardly stand blood and you haven't even been to the western pack." said Rom in defense to the earlier comment.

Slice, slice, banggggggg. Was all you heard as Claw shut the two up by clawing them in the form of a double slap (as you can probably tell these three are not the brightest in the pack) as they were doing this Soulless who was badly beaten and was sliced with one broken leg used the last little bit of magic that he had. (for awhile anyway) To do what you all might call the Shadow Flash for those of you who have seen X-men it is one of nightcrawler's moves except more walking in to the dark and out somewhere else farther away.

Where he went was the place were his unsuspecting brother who's everybody's favorite wolf Humphery is not going to know the life he has was about to change he was the youngest ruler of the werewolfs and if the legends correct he is next in line to throne HUMPHREY THE KING OF THE LYCAN'S-?.

upon arriving he was met by the guard watching the southern side of the border: Cando

Halt! Cando said trying to sound tough but was truly scared of his mind because this wolf just appeared out now were.

pleeeaaassee he... me said Soulless as he fainted at candos feet.

(in the western pack after he was put into the healers den)

Now let us see what the abilities are of an alpha from the western are heeeeee. claw said a he sent vero to take garth down

all garth saw was black. In two seconds later cando came from the opposite border to switch with garth to see him sliced diced basically dead but just alive enough to be saved if he hurried.

at Humphrey and Kate's den

sun just started to peek outside of the the clouds and woke the two lovers to the new day but both were oblivious to the events that had happened and what would come to pass.

Well hope your happy and the next chapters are up soon i know for those of you who actually read it and did not skim it will be waiting and so because of

those few 2 and 3 are coming soon.

Signed:

THE WEREWOLF TEAM.


	2. Chapter 2: a bloody reunion

hello all readers it's me and my team lone the dark hearted wolf unwariertitan789 and nightshade the lone evil wolf ( CamXAlphaWolfX )

P.S - to all readers if you see a parentheses around a bold and italic group of letters then you NEED to read it be cause they are USUALLY important info how ever most missing info is filled in the next of the chapters because i feel that the story is some what unexplained so yeah any way on wards to the story (also in a little note eve is afraid of lycanthropes because of an incident that will be included in the next chapter which is a little kind of prequel and other goodies from this chapter or later back to the very beginning)

now! enjoy!

Chapter: 2 - a bloody reunion

Humphrey could feel the brisk Canadian air blowing in to their den as he woke to a new dawn the sun adding a warmth to the wind, he looks to he's right to find the most beautiful creature he ever saw Kate the love of his life, the yin to his yang, the other peace of his heart.

"whoa... i'm the luckiest wolf ever" Humphrey thought as he looked at her, at the same time Kate awoke to find a very attractive Humphrey just staring at her. "Humphrey what are you just staring at?" Kate said in a almost playing annoyed tone "just the best thing to ever happen to me ever" said Humphrey as he gave one of his signature smiles to her, and looked with at her with thoughts icy blue eyes as blue as a sapphire in the deepest blue ocean ever. at this time a crying Lilly came running in and grappled on to Kate with the force of a hurricane "Kate, Kate it... it its's Garth he he he" Lilly was saying as Kate interrupted "just spit it out Lilly whats wrong what about Garth" said Kate in a calm to only to be panicking on the inside "he was attack last night, it's said that mom and dad know what it is but... but i just what to see him can you guys come with me" Lilly said as she cried tears that are falling from her face in a despair of her mate being so brutishly beaten " sure we will Lilly there a quite strange wolf that just showed up last night too i have to see and get answers in the healing so i'll be going there anyway" Kate said, "and i'll go just be cause your my sis so... yeah lets go".

meanwhile that same morning at the same time this happened and just before.

[warning 2 new OC's from camxalphawolfx are now being released continuing story]

Alexis and Cameron's pov - 5 hours before the event above

[just a little info with the exception of Claw, Vero,and Rom and a another OC named Kylee are royalty so Humphrey is the youngest and Souless and Alexis are 19 there is a story about the way it works because Alexis should be 22 and Cameron is 24 so i will explain this in detail on a short story that sums it up so you'll notice that camxalphawolfx has put his OC's in Alexis and Cameron and [soon to be Moon] are his and Kylee from unwariertitan789 also 2 OC's from lone the dark hearted wolf Mary and Lone Reece]

[AND NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED STORY]

Cameron's pov

in the pack feeding ground - two wolf talking

"hey have you seen a grey and white wolf" Cameron said

"man i think you need to look around dude theirs more than one of them yeah so got any other discripts or somethin" said the wolf who was non-other then Shakey.

"yeah um he was the funniest omega i heard somewhere" said Cameron

"ooooooooooooh Humphrey that sly dog" Shakey said

"yeah that's it so where is he" Cameron said in a excited way that made Shakey think that if he didn't tell this guy where Humphrey that he would explode.

"duude he lives in the place next to the pack leaders den but by the look on your face your not sure where that is its just up that..." Shakey said and pointed but as soon as he did Cameron was gone full bolt up the hill to Humphrey "well good luck!" said Shakey as he dusted him self off.

Alexis's pov

just a few miles up the path from Cameron (no they do not know each other are here)

"Hey can you help me please i need to find a certain place" said Alexis as she stopped a wolf run by Lilly of course Lilly had run ahead of the other to in a rush to see the love of her life Garth.

"sure how can i help" Lilly said catching her breath from run like lighting

"well where is the home of Humphrey"

"well the "home"of Humphrey is just up that path" Lilly said she point the way she came from

thank you, your a great help see ya" Alexis said as she went on her way to Humphrey

3rd person's pov - on the slope next to the cliff on the way to the dens of the pack leaders and Kate and Humphrey.

Alexis walks on the trail about to take the left route in fork of path to Humphrey when she is hit by what can only be a bullet train or Cameron.

Alexis flying face first into the cliff use her telekinesis to stop her self and gently put her self down and turned around to find Cameron looking at her dazed from the crash "Cameron is that you whoa it's been a long time bro, and also owwwwwwwwwwwww!" Alexis said to her brother half happy to see him and pissed that she almost took a face full of cliff

"hey sis it's good to see you to, so you heard that Humphrey is here to didn't you and you going to his place too right?" Cameron said

(Humphrey and Kate walk past them without them noticing him and Lilly bolting past all going to the healers den)

"yeah so lets go see our bro, do you think Souless is here to?" Alexis said excited at first then turned strangely sad when she said Souless.

"you know as well as me if he is dead or is suppose to be"

"yeah i know but if he was shouldn't... shouldn't i be able to feel what happens like deadly cuts scrapes and other injury's are suppose to affect me by me feeling his..." at this moment Alexis let out a muffled scream that should be horrible pain but nothing is wrong with her.

"he...he... he's alive Cameron he's hurt badly but alive the healer he must be there lest go" Alexis said gaining her composer.

"what about Humphrey?" Cameron said in a disappointed tone letting out a small whimper.

"suck it up you big baby there both here and Souless won't leave Humphrey so if Humphrey is here he's staying" Alexis said at the way her brother didn't seem to care about Souless "lest go okay then to Humphrey".

"yeah but let me get moon i promised she'd see Garth before we anything else" Cameron said with a huff and or sigh.

[2 hours of walking talking and meeting and getting moon later]

Souless's pov

the healer den after all events above.

"ugh uhhhh gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Souless painfully moaned as Kylee stitch and fix him up she did know what he was so she did not try that hard (werewolves have super healing well not exactly but faster then fast lick you getting cut by a knife and then you look at it and the cuts gone) she just used a bit of healing magic to to actually help him but the rest was for show in can some one was to come in to see him they wouldn't know what he was.

what where am i Souless thought than in a reflexive way used he's power of making things out of any material he made a combat knife and push Kylee up against the wall and said "where are am i he said than realized what had happened and let the poor creature go also because he knew she was a werewolf like him "you are in the healers den and I'm the healer" Kylee said as she brushed her self of after that little episode, "my names Kylee and you are the prince Souless right" she said with a cough here and there "yes Kyle i am and i feel that there are 3 others in this pack now there energy and power rivaling my own, but i must know where is Humphrey is he here?, and if so where and and aaagrh..." he said and let out a pained howl at the unhealed injury's (yes even with all the super powers they don't heal fully in a few hours just faster) that he had even though they where basically nothing but scrape he could feel the pain that should be there if would where not healed and he where normal. at that moment Lilly came running in and little did they know that Garth was listening this whole time to every word and so Lilly ran in latched on to Garth squeezing him till they he was blue and then in followed Kate and Humphrey, Humphrey royalty helping pry Lilly of Garth before she actually had a dead mate, Kate sat down next to Souless to talk and find out what was going on.

just before this next part to throw humor in imagine anime moment where a person is being hugged so tight they flail their limbs and roll their tongue out be cause of lack of oxygen while the dudes best friend pry's his best friends girl friend of of the guy and then think of Garth being the guy Humphrey the best friend and Lilly the girl friend and then you've got the scene going on behind this next part

Kate's pov

as take sat down she says "hello my names Kate and you are..." Kate calmly said in a serious tone trying to be friendly with the wolf she thinks attacked Garth last night.

"my names Souless nice to meet you Kate you are very beautiful you know that also.. but only if you'll allow me may i inquire something" said Souless in a very swauve voice with his Irish accent and the only question was why talk to him, Kate said yes and he asked she then said

"well my best alpha Garth was attacked last night then you show up it's just strange and i thought you might know whats going on"

of course Souless was happy to answer then younger wolfs questions but he knows that they aren't suppose to be relieved so he said the best answer at the time "i have no idea, but! think it attack me too but from behind so i don't no sorry" he said and hated lying to the poor thing but he couldn't be found out or bad thing would unfold on him, Humphrey, and the people around them and this pack. "that's OK if you get better you should help us look for the culprit so yeah well, Humphrey! let go we need to go and tell my parents that the search is still going" then it clicked in Souless's head "HUMPHREY !? wait did she say Humphrey he can't go looking for them i must protect him i have to those bastards will try something to day it's time for a family reunion" he thought as he slipped into the shadows and shadow walked to the familiar energies that he felt early and landed on top of Alexis and Cameron and a distressed moon.

no ones pov

Just about a few feet to a mile from the healing den

(Souless, Moon, Cameron,and Alexis)

"oops sorry guys and other person I've... never... meet, so who are you wait let me guess you and my sis have hooked up and she now lives a life as a traveling lesbian, huh huh yeah that has to be it because my brother is to ugly for you my dear any way i talk to much whats your name."

everyone just looks at him with blank like faces.

"Hello is any one home" Souless said then he was brought into a bear hug by Alexis while she cried tears of joy.

"your alive! your alive!, so you escaped them then i knew you where captured by the three bastards but you still keep alive and keeping and eye on our little bro and both of you safe" Alexis said as she release him and dried the tears from her eyes.

"well my names moon nice to meet you"

"Bonjour mademoiselle (well hello lady) moon"

as this happens Cameron lets out a low growl at Souless

(as their walk to the healing den)

"okay okay now you all probably here to see Humphrey well he's right in there and you -

(one major ability or power that is used a lot by Souless and only Souless is a instant history catalog that he sees if he looks a some one he can see every this a bout there ancestors to them and what happened to all of the family members individually of just one person just by looking at that person he is using this ability on moon right in this dialog)

-are here to see to see Garth right?"

well there both inside there inside the...

was all Souless could get out before moon shot through to Garth and also started to hug/strangle him and now Humphrey was pulling them both off but they'd just re-attach like mechanical leeches

wait do you smell that" Souless said as he walking with Alexis and Cameron.

they must of torn a stitch he's go to bleed out unless OK Cameron Alexis I'm going to make a distraction so Alexis i need you to make sure that everybody gets out and ... Cameron make sure that moon gets out no matter what happens... OK

they both said OK at the same time Alexis pleasantly sounding and Cameron sound less then displeased.

"so that's taken care of" Souless says as he turn back to Garth and slowly darkly scarily toward him using phobia project its a power that says to the targets brain to be afraid of what ever you want them to be so he just fucks Garth up by making him go through sheer terror and he faints just the he makes a smoke screen that makes a fume that make every one except who he chooses vacate the area so just him and Garth are able to breath.

using the healing powers he gained from Kylee he makes Garth not only restitched up but completely healed up.

Now to get rid of the fumes" soulless says as he adsorbs the fumes into his body.

then he says "now where was IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

he said as he was stampeded by the whole pack including the eve and Winston he just dodged all of them and relaxed he gets thrown by moon to the side of the wall as she ran past like her mate Cameron 'bullet train speed' "so...fast...now lets go talk to my family.

Hey guys so is every body OK did anybody ...-... -... Kylee call to Souless and walk very fast toward him and grabs him by the throat "kkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyllll ugh kkyyyyy lllllllllleeeeeeeeeee,-(he says while grabing at the hand kylee has around his neck while being dragged a way) (breathing heavy)- hhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuugggh WWWWWWWHHHHHHHATTTTTT! do you what that, and was that, was necessary

"How are you going to explain this to the pack he is totally heal, not a scratch?!"

its okay its all okay ill just wing it well we should go tell the mass.

BACK AT HEALING DEN

"hey can i get you guys attention" said souls to the mass of wolves (big noise of just talk by the pack that has gathered /oh before i forget the healing is the size of the taj mahal\ ) HEY CAN YOU FUCKING PEOPLE JUST SPARE A FEW SECONDS TO LISTEN" Souless screamed at the crowd they all gave him attention and then he says i know what happens so this what happen is " it ... was ... a ... Miracle!"

Kylee was thinking ("you ass hole can't tell the truth them the truth and A MIRACLE are you kidding me) she then drags him a side and says why didn't you tell them the truth you bastard and a miracle really really

(just to let you know Kate hears ever bit of the next few pieces of dialog)

What do you want me to tell them that my brother sister and me also another person are werewolf's in front of the whole pack i just Kate just ran with her whole family including Garth didn't she she heard didn't she?

(in pursuit to the alpha pack den and also in the den its self)-(Cameron is left behind trying to get moon unstuck from the hugging position shes in thinking Garth is still in her grasp on the other hand Alexis and Souless are after the fleeing family)

whoa there fast for regular wolves huh?

yeah i think they may be a bit scared of us

you think no duh

hey Alexis since they might or probably will or are going to ambush us we should share the telepath power so if one of us is taken down the other can handle the attack okay

okay here

alright i think it will be OK now if we just don't kill them

(they see the family get in the den)

(Kate and Garth take places in two crack like things that are a defense system in the den made for quick surprise attacks)

as Alexis and Souless round the corner of the den Alexis attacked by Kate is not unconscious

"oh shit this not good" Souless said as he plotted the next wave of what they would do as an attack on him not only does he plot but he stopped time just a enough to see a slow motion version of the attack it's self, after seeing it he then restarted time catching Kate by the neck in his werewolf form, which has actual hands having a thumb and all, also hitting Garth in the stomach fist paralyzing him but no pain and still awake just not able to do any thing

Souless than just gently sets Kate down next to Garth kicks Garth restarting his movement and giving him control of himself again at this he notices Kate cant breath he just just pokes the Adams apple (Adam apple or the big bulge in the middle of the throat for those who don't know what the Adams apple is) then she started to be able to breath as soon as they got to there feet Alexis was up and next to Souless and Kate and Garth obviously out matched backed away slowly and then they backed up to there family very quickly. "Its okay I'm not going to hurt you" said Souless as he walked closer to them and then he opened his arms came at Winston and said "good to see you old friend"

"it's good to see you to" Winston said accepting the hug from Souless to him and they laughed and talked. Then eve was brought too by Lilly and Cameron, moon, and Alexis walked in at this moment Cameron being the idiot he is decided to announce to the whole den what and who we are and also what and Humphrey was to, Humphrey was which made Humphrey run as i fussed a the idiot and almost "scared" him to death with the phobia power.

Souless's pov

i just realized that Humphrey ran so i gave chase and we ended up at a cliff... "jump he would, would Humphrey? no! that's not possible" and i talked him in to going back as we went back i stopped i had this feeling about something just ahead (literally ahead right in front of Humphrey path) a very bad feeling then i saw Humphrey talk to that wolf whats the name Cando that's it i was kind of worried so i listened in "hey Humphrey i over heard what you where and there's something i need to tell you in the empty plain over there so we can't be seen or heard" "OK Cando lead the way"

i didn't like the way Cando was so i followed and then i saw-

(at this moment far away on the other side of the pack in a empty den in the farthest corner of the packs borders...the front of the cave says occupied in use if you know what i mean [camxalphawolfx is in charge of the lemons so if you aren't 13 and up ( 13 or whatever age is acceptable where you live) DO NOT READ if you read after this message we are not responsible for the following when you see this text NOW BACK TO STORY then resume reading or if you are not bothered by the following or are 13 and up then go ahead and enjoy it and also ignore the NOW BACK TO STORY text and now

CAMERON X MOON

(Cameron's pov)

Me and moon walk into my old den then it all happens I start to smell something and look at moon to see her smiling at me and blushing witch was easy to see because of her white fur. Are you sure your ready my love because you do know that once this is done it cannot be undone, yes I know cameron so let's get this started shall we? I slowly start to push in as moon quietly moans I to am in pleasure I start groaning I can feel her hymen and look at her with a worried expression on my face. Are you ready, yes iam give it to me. I slam her folds and break her hymen as she is no longer a virgin I start going faster as I can feel my knot growing. soon it was slapping her dripping wet folds I go fast now as she starts to scream in pleasure I...am...almost...there...cameron, she said now screaming louder and louder I thrust into her one more time as she hits her orgasm her tight pussy squeezes my wolf hood and I, to hit my climax as my seed fills her womb we lay there panting kissing and enjoying each others warmth. Oh my god cameron that has to be the most amazing thing I've ever done. Heh I bet, same for me. My knot soon deflates and I pull out of her, as soon as I do that we both hear an ear piercing scream and someone yelling no. Me and moon go outside and walked a mile in that direction to see...

_**NOW BACK TO THE STORY**_

it was now that Cameron and every alpha and Alexis heard

NOOOOOO!

of course the whole pack went to see and found

(and now back to the Souless)

Souless's pov

"NOOOOOO! Humphrey!"

Souless yell as Cando in one swift move killed Humphrey what a werewolf hunting weapon (the one of the many copy's- ((only in the western pack of course)) -of the only weapon that kills royal werewolf's made by eve along time ago) and not even noticing or caring about the whole pack watching he put his hand on top of Cando and muttered to himself PYRO MORT'E DA PYRE TRANS EXISTENCES (fire death to the sacrifice transfer life) or (burn the dead made who sacrificed hims right to live by killing to save the loved one i help now) as he removed the spear from Humphrey, Cando screamed in agony as he caught fire not just fire but blue fire and slowly burned down to a pile ash and blackish bones in front of every one he then held the life force of Cando it's just a enough to jump start Humphrey bring him back he than did the same action to Humphrey put his hand on Humphrey everyone too afraid to even get close to this stayed deathly still,and watched as he started to put the life force into (instead of taking it) Humphrey as he said MORT'E RESURRECT EXISTENCES (death bring back his life), Humphrey just sat up like a person having a nightmare, coughing then Souless was told by Winston "even though it's technically Cando is the killer but by doing that to Humphrey you killed Cando and i:m sorry to say this but ... but since you commented murder you shall (in big burst of words he says to stay) be hung by the neck till dead

...

all Souless says

...

"So what time should i get up for the event?" in a very cheery tone with a bit of EXCITEMENT

he is then was escorted not force fully to the prisoner den by Garth and Kate but leisurely because he just walked with them not even resisting a bit after the death sentence they though he would been in need of restraint but no he was almost happy like,

(the next day high noon [just for you guys who don't know what that is it's directly twelve o'clock in the afternoon] at the execution Souless wearing a big smile for some reason)

[just for effect try listening to time of dying by three days grace no id no design it to the song i just heard it as i write this and i seemed to work well with it]

"so Souless any last words" Winston asked slightly crying trying not to cut the nooses from his oldest best friends neck to free him, he had the charged him so it had to be done.

Souless impatiently goes "yeah lets get this show on the road"

as the floor fell from under him he just died you could hear the crunch of the spine being broken from the neck and later on he was buried and memorial Cameron just fell into a pit of guilt and depression for all the bad blood he had for Souless...etc.

later on that night eerie music for effect as we zoom in on the grave of Souless you here what sound like a muffled guitar and then a hand shoots out and then you see the ground that made the grave give in and a shape, that soon reviles to be Souless playing the start to BACK IN BLACK on a guitar that he made out of thin air and then he sits up and sings "back in black i hit the sack its been so long glad to be back because (i messed with lyrics for a second) the noose was too tight and now i live again and i feel great oooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh i"m back i'm back

(he's making guitars sound with his mouth)- noooowowowowowoowo

yeahahahah I'm back I'm back iiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbaaaa ckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk in black!.

and then he looks directly at you (that's right you the reader the fan the pair of eyes looking at the pixels on the screen making the screen) and goes "well i bet your just a little bit interested

(not a type O this a say from an old movie)you peoples you(not a type O this a say from an old movie)

and so i say that my creator mywerewolveskeeper is on it, next time he writes a chapter, he will explain the points that where left out from the very beginning meaning before the first chapter for me and my family and also let you in on the werewolf world of magic and the difference between wolfs and well werewolves oh and this whole thing. so can i get out of this grave back to the action"

a booming voice says "yes of course and good job explaining the what and why the next chapter is about and (the camera and lights fade as this is said and while Souless get out of the grave) now me being mywerewolveskeeper i enjoyed the authors as a guest so i just want to say if you where or are a author of the alpha and omega sector of fanfic i thank you for the inspiration to write this dreamland of a story and you all are the best and a special thanks to my newest writer starlitsnowwolf for join the team and a very special thanks to camxalphawolfx or as he named him self now nightshade the lone evil wolf so thanks cam you are the best and biggest help i have so now

GOOD LUCK

GOOD DAY OR NIGHT

AND OR GOOD BYE

the team created ( the 5 authors including myself ) i dubbed

team werewolf

we thank the readers

mywerewolveskeeper - the brain who thought of the story and all and the villains and Souless.

camxalphawolfx - the best at lemons he is the LEMOMNATOR hahaha sorry cam its just cam to me at 9:28

unwariertitan789 - a respected! writer a good friend and a idea maker

lone the dark hearted - wonderful writer his just him that's enough said.

AND OUR NEWEST MEMBER

starlitsnowwolf - great with wolfs or dogs and Lilly so he'll be our resident Lilly and Cody whisperer and mabye more dun dun duuuuuuu!

may the lunar cycle be with you all and to all a good howl - quote from myself


	3. Chapter 3: our cast there history of A&O

"hey all you peoples chapter 3 is spit out faster because its just the NEED to know what is what and why is this of the alpha and omega story and the werewolves

now i turn over the spotlight to Souless who is here to tell you ever bit of the world we built or are building" said mywerewolfskeeper as he hands a mic to Souless and you open up to jasper park Canada and a big boulder falls down about to crush him as he punches it and it for the words

CHAPTER #3 : WEREWOLF 101 AND MORE WRITTEN BY

THE WEREWOLF TEAM

stacked exactly like that.

Souless says

"so you like that trick well that's nothing tell me the truth are you ready to be able to go back and put two and two together well then lets go

lets see Cameron's the oldest he's 24 so it was about 36 years ago from the start of this story

meet the parents part 1

"the park it use to have werewolves then the pack leaders thought we were dangerous to them quite the opposite but they decided any way to make us move to this section of the park called by there naming "dark root" a very dark part of the forests

they migrated there and just like the trail of tears a lot of the werewolf where treated badly and or died on the way

but i digress so anyway we ended up building very successful kingdom there thank to the leadership of Cameron, Alexis, and mine also Humphrey mother and father

being king Lycos and queen Luna the first of the royals

they don't have much of a story but that without them we would not have made it without them and also our mom ties in with eves fear of us but that's later"

Cameron and the Moon

Cameron in an interview room speaking into a camera

"so what can i say i was the best at every i had every thing except for well lets see love is the biggest thing also in our kingdom we had a very important ritual that chooses the protector

yeah apparently the protector was not he A STUDENT NO HE WASN'T EVEN BORN YET GOD DAM IT

so i left ran away hey i know running away from your problems is not the way but is you're felt good.

anyway about a year or year and a month yeah a year and a month later i met a very beautiful wolf named moon she said she was running away from the northern pack and there leader i said well you can come with me and she did later on we ended up going back to the north together and i killed the northern leader on a dual and became the leader and proposed to moon all in one and as a ring i gave a piece of my soul which is a way for a werewolf to make sure they are forever together

be foe meeting moon though i meet my strange sister a year into my travels and learned about my little brothers one already here and one on the way immediately hated Souless as she said he was the protector and also he was the only werewolf able to control more than one power but i knew Humphrey had to be protected so i decided to try to find him one day and do just that, also Alexis left my company a week before meeting moon

and also i have the power of rage which is basically don't piss me off or you get ripped in half or something gruesome also if you hurt a loved one the same happened but i have an always active power except for when i'm in rage mode that protects me from actual danger

like a wolf or werewolf sneak attack its basically my aura that is my energy all around my body turns in to an unseen barrier"

{The strange case of Alexis the telekinetic telepath}

(Alexis in the same room as Cameron also alone and talking to a camera)

"well from my birth i was dead but i know that's impossible you say but its true and i should be 22 but i'm 19 the beginning for me is when the beginning was for Souless when he was born i was like activated since then we have had this connection i feel the pain and everything like that but not the pleasure part besides that would be weird as hell but we click like a one piece of a puzzle to the other piece

any way also ran away from home just because i wanted to see the world and be free

also i'm the world most power telepath and master of the world of telekinesis ever yes better then professor x or as some know him Charles Xavier from x men"

(Souless is back and says)

"and now what you've been waiting for

Souless the 8th wonder of the world!

i know that that was an bit egotistical but not entirely false

from the moment i opened my eyes i could do almost any thing i could mimic the power of any one around me and use it at will like a photo copy of it and i had more then one soul i know its a joke the name Souless also because i can't dye bye any means except for the Lycos spear and old age that's right we are not immortal we just age extremely slow and also i'm like an energy well if i die the soul i was using is extinguished i just pop another one in the place of the old one while the old one gets shuffled like a deck of cards to the back of the "deck" well that's the resurrection curse of Souless yeah it even has a name and i know your saying can he really say that being able to live on and on is a curse well yeah i can you see living forever is one thing and our immortality is so different for one we still age and die but we age so slowly that you could see time as dust flowing past your eyes in a storm and the curse is never old never young never dying and never ever being able to live in peace and/or being loved so even though i find love. unless i can control the curse i will watch her dye really slowly tell me do you want to see some one you love age around you and eventually call the cops on you thinking you a thief or something because you look exactly the same at 19 years old and still the same 100 years later

no i can't can you well before i rap this up lets go over the senses and the up coming lemons and or characters (character profiles i mean might be delayed for Mary and lone reece and also Cody all the specks have not been discussed"

NARRATOR BORING FILM VOICE OVER kind of flat monotone voice like a broken robot

well look here there are the interesting things about werewolf of jasper'

they are super advanced and there 10X better then any alpha omega or (only used by werewolves) betas

because of there every senses being heightened (including more sexual ones and also the performance in that area as well) lets just say werewolves are better equipped for any female and any male depending on the gender or not it could be the other way around for each

mywerewolfskeeper interrupting

"just what to say i do not discriminate against the gay or lesbian populace just know as requested by my lemon maker camxalphawolfx who is also impartial will not be doing and yoai and might do a yuri might

the pairings are

Cameron and Moon (as seen in chapter 2)

Kate and Humphrey

Alexis and Souless (yes i know incest but you'll see why)

Lilly and Garth

AND EVENTS LEADING TO

Alexis and Vero

then

Souless and Lilly

Moon and Cameron (yes again)

and a possible but don't get your hopes up but

Kate and Lilly

and so yeah back to annoying vocie dude"

static sound as annoying voice dude comes back

also know for there super reflexes and super strength and super speed so yes they are formidable but not feral or aggressive

Villain sector

Claw sits on the bodies of Humphrey, Souless and all a huge smile across his face

well this isn't real of course that would be to freakish and where the sport in it i like playing with the food before i eat

i am the only living beta in the kingdom except for my sons Vero and Rom

and i'm the reason for that i killed them all and trapped the queen and king in the castle forever

my nemesis Souless is the best match he and i are exactly also i'm over powered like him and use the soul well to we can only kill the other and that's how we can dye the curse is in place until Souless kills the other or vise verse no leave me i have to enjoy the hologram of the dead peoples be for its time is up

Vero the eldest son of Claw

h-h-h-h hey I-I-I- I don't want to say any thing just hey bye

oh and my nemesis is Cameron or will be ahahahahahahhhhhhhhh (crying off stage as he leaves)

Rom the younger brother

hey i just have to say you suck good dudes we rule and evil ruuuuuuuuuullleeeeeessssss

and my dad is the best and he will win

Claw power - anything Souless can do

Vero power - uses ligthing for a weapen

{lighting goes from just being a tazer to a full on tempest

Rom power - to turn people to stone if he wants he can but only 5 people at a time and souless is immune be cause of the multi soul and so is claw for unknown reasons ?

COMPUTERIZED VOICE

" end of sector

enjoy Souless again" (Souless fades in at the same cliff as we cam in on)

SOULESS SAYS

"Souless is back in the hizzie (house for all the non 70'd or 60's 50's people not fluint in the time lingo of the times stated)

speaking of that bastard claw he talked a little bit about the betas but he forget the

GREAT BETA WERE WAR

in the the months when i was 5 and Humphrey was 2 in human years the war broke out i started as little riots by the betas then claw made a jump up to the word murder then to the ladder of assassination on my dads life and then full on war except for the hand full of betas that where loyal to us, the packs beta's where for claw and then ween the war was thought to be won be celebrated and let are guard down but claw had killed every single beta to harness there powers (with the exceptions of Vero and Rom) and that's why there's the cease fire and then he attacked the castle he destroyed everything and if our mother had not told us about the emergency escape hatches in the castle me and would be dead she told us "Souless take Humphrey and run run far and fast and on't stop until he is safe" she aid and pointed at Humphrey "also i know you cant remember so until Souless puts the memory spell on you you listen till he does no go go Souess"

last time i saw here she froze and the i put Humphrey in the west with Winston and then to off to lead them away since claw and his bastards where on my tail they captured me then they tortured me more and more until i said hes near the western pack i knew if told them in the western in stead they would kill me and would find him by tearing every one apart then the broke my legs and dragged me there and you know the rest

oh and i can control time to save or destroy thing or sometimes people (also the reason for the Cando bone and ash thing he was aged to fast and over heated

Oops"

(side sector)

Luna - the werewolf queen and the mother of Cameron, Alexis, Souless, and Humphrey

power - has the abilite to use a fear on some one or make the person a fraid os something

{warning:could scare someone to death}

Lycos - the werewolf king and father of Cameron, Alexis, Souless, and Humphrey

power - able to make weapons out of anything (example: a soild knife out of dust)

{also dust is just scratching the suface of the power as you'll see}

Kylee - a werewolf who stayed in the shadows and remained the pack healer of the west

{ FACT : only can you hide from a wolf in your wolf form (no such thing as human form)}

power -healing

AND SO IT'S WITH A HEAVEY HEART THAT I SAY AUDUE TO THE READERS UNTIL THE 4TH AND NEWEST CHAPTER

SO AGAIN

"GOOD NIGHT GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE LUNAR CYCLE BE WITH YOU" - A QUOTE FROM MY SELF


End file.
